nwcommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
"Spartan Hoplites"
History The Spartan Hoplites, Clantag Spartan. Created by Spartan (steam: The Unnamed Spartan, ex-colonel of the disbanded 2nd Coldstream Guards) in april 2013. Initially the clan, then existing of veteran 2nd CSG-players had aspirations to be a strong groupfighting- orientated clan for Napoleonic Wars.The clan was to use ancient Greek-themed ranks and names as Titan (Spartan's clanname) was rather obsessed with making the Spartan Hoplites a unique clan in nw. As Strategos he saw to it that groupfighting standards within the regiment were kept high by regular trainings and participation in melee tournaments. In the beginning the clan hosted its own weekly event called the Hot Gates with custom made maps such as Rorke's Drift, Thermopylae, The Shire and other LOTR-themed maps. These were enjoyed a lot by the community. In 2014 Titan handed over command of the clan to Obelix, a valuable and trustworthy member that had not come over with the veteran 2nd CSG players but nonetheless gained the trust of Titan and the approval of the other members. This decision followed a period of frustration coming from Titan who was disappointed in the failling standards of teamwork and melee proficiency. Having demoted everyone, including himself to Helot, he then promoted Obelix to Strategos to give the clan a fresh start. Titan later decided to leave, but he is currently once again serving in the ranks of the Spartan Hoplites. Hard times started for the Spartan Hoplites. Unable to bring more then five people in an event the leader Obelix decided to take a break with an unknown end over the christmas holidays. However the Spartans managed to hold on to their limited numbers and started growing again due to old members comming back. From this point on the Spartans started to build up a decent playerbase and became more competative. Back then Obelix, managed the Spartans allmost on his own so to get away from the stress he elected officers. The elected officers were Bakarat - 3rd in command, Cani and Rommel - 4th in command. Moreover a decent officer of a former regiment called Diocles joined the Spartans, who in Obelix opinion was good enough to lead the line as the 2nd officer. In this time the Spartans had some of their most significant victories, including a draw against the 14e, who were unbeaten up to this point. Because of personal problems Diocles resigned from NW with just 2 month of service. With Diocles leaving the officer duties were assigned again, and with Rommel being the only one who was up for the 2nd officer task, he was promoted to Polymachos. A few months later Tyrion, the leader of the former 78th joined the Spartans. He was quickly promoted to the 3rd in command and brought fresh ideas into the Spartan staff. Former NCO Odysseus was then promoted to the 4th in command. The Spartans have recently became runner up in the NLC and RGL and became 3rd in the recent NWL season. Quite a few concider them as one of the best three EU NW regiments. Category:Regiments